Trapped
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What happens when Itachi comes to Sakura for help years after they fell through and haven't spoken to one another? Itachi needs her help and Sakura is the only one who he can rely on
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had known for months that something was wrong with Itachi, since her break up with Sasuke due to his cheating on her with Karin and then Ino was the final straw with her. She was always close to Itachi and he just was withdrawing from her and never talked to her anymore. Sakura applied her focus to college at Konoha University and gained her degree to become a licensed Psychologist and a doctor, something she had always strived towards since her mother would let her look at the books as a child.

"Haruno-san, there is a man here who says it is urgent that he see you. He refuses to make an appointment aand he won't see anyone else. " Shizune stated as she stood at the door, at her nod, Shizune escorted the man in and shut the door behind her on the way out. Sakura swirled in her chair and dropped the file in her hands as she came face to face with Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi…it's been a long time. How are you?" Sakura asked as she picked up the file and its contents before placing them on her desk. Her gaze met his and was surprised to see he refused to meet her gaze. "Itachi?" she came around her desk and lifted his face so she could see his eyes, frowning when his gaze looked down once more.

"Itachi if you came to me seeking help, I can't do anything unless you tell me why you are here. Anything said within this room stays here." She said softly. Itachi's gaze met hers then and in them she saw confusion, innocence lost, betrayal and pain. 'just what happened to you Itachi?' she thought to herself. He was so confident, so cool and so tough. He was always able to protect himself and his family. 'Why can I see none of that now?' she thought.

Itachi grasped her hand and Sakura kneeled before him silently waiting for him to say something. "Sakura….I have done something horrible and I can't ever take it back, nor can I bring myself to regret my decision." He said softly, refusing to meet her eyes. "5 years ago…my uncle Madara came to me with a proposition, he could either take Sasuke under his wing to learn to take over Madara Corp, or I could go with him and leave Sasuke to take over Uchiha Enterprises. I chose to go in Sasuke's place because Madara cannot be trusted."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in on his face almost as if she expected what was going to be next, but she couldn't say anything until he was finished. "a few weeks after I arrived at Madara Inc, he started making certain advances that I shrugged off at first, but since then they got stronger and more frequent. I finally tried to fight back when he pinned me to the desk and tried to pull my pants down, he stated that if I refused to submit, then he would take Sasuke, who would be a more easy and pliant body for his wishes. So I let him use me as he wished"

Sakura noticed a tear spill down Itachi's cheek and she wiped it away gently. When she asked when it started, he answered that he was 15. Sakura wrote it down on a paper and tucked it in a file for later referencing. "Itachi, you have nothing to blame yourself over. Your Uncle should know better than to force a minor, he can face charges for that….." She was cut off when Itachi's burst out with a loud no.

"If you do that he will simply pay money to get himself out, then there is no telling what he will do to me or worse, Sasuke." He said, gripping her arms, "Promise me you won't tell the anbu Sakura" he said, she nodded slowly. She said she wouldn't tell Anbu, not Sasuke and Fugaku. "Madara has so much power Sakura, if he knew I was here, he would kill you and eliminate all evidence of me telling someone."

After Itachi finished telling her everything, he left with a soft thank you. Sakura made a phone call to Sasuke and told him she needed him in her office immediately. He was not happy but he agreed to be there. Itachi arrived back at Madara Inc within 45 minutes and stepped into his room only to be pinned to the door by Madara. "Where were you Itachi? You didn't tell anyone about our agreement did you?" Itachi shook his head and bit his lip to contain his rage as he felt Madara's hand slide inside his pants to grasp his length.

"Remember, you fight and I will do worse things to Sasuke." He said harshly as he shoved Itachi's pants down and slammed into him. Itachi bit back a harsh grunt as he pictured himself somewhere else to block out the pain and humiliation. It was over fairly quickly and Madara stepped back. "I will see you soon Itachi for a lengthier session. He stepped by him and left the room, Itachi slammed the door and locked it. 'Bastard, you will regret every action you have taken' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Sasuke entered Sakura's office. "What do you want Sakura? When we ended things we were meant to part our ways permanently." Sakura frowned and threw a file at Sasuke. "Sharing clients with me now are you….." he started but was cut off when he saw the name on the file. "Itachi"

He flipped through the file and felt rage swell within him, he glared at Sakura and slammed the file back down on her desk. "How fucking long have you known about this shit? You are just now telling me that my brother is being fucking raped by my uncle against his will?" he snarled. Sakura held up a hand to motion for him to calm down.

"He was just in this morning, I informed him that Madara could face charges for what he has done but Itachi begged me not to tell Anbu, and do you know why?" when Sasuke's eyes widened at Itachi's refusal to tell, Sakura continued. "He begged me not to, for the sake of you Sasuke. He said Madara informed him that should anyone find out what he is doing to Itachi, he would take you and do worse to you. Itachi is protecting your ass, like always" she sneered. "He is submitting himself to this, for your safety, your honor, your fucking integrity, it was YOU who got him into this shit Sasuke. Always you"

Sasuke looked down at his clenched fists, "I need you to inform your father of this, and tell him to DISCREETLY inform the Hokage. Maybe my mother can find a way out of this mess for Itachi, in the meantime I have a feeling he will continue to see me as long as I don't make it obvious I have told someone of Itachi's predicament." She said, watching as Sasuke left the office, letting out a sigh, she picked up the phone and informed Shizune she wanted her father there within the hour. 'Maybe my father's bigger name can buy Itachi some time in Madara Inc' she thought.

Orochimaru stepped into her office within 20 minutes. "Sakura, my beautiful blossom, how are you?" he said as he hugged her. Sakura met his eyes and he knew something was on her mind. "Sakura, what is it? You only call me under urgent matters when you need me involved in something" he said softly, taking a seat.

"I do Daddy. You always taught me that when a friend is in trouble I should always try to help out. I need your large name company to get involved, I am hoping it will buy my friend some time." She said, Orochimaru looked at her in confusion as she tossed a file towards him. "Itachi Uchiha is caught up in Madara's plots. He has been sexually assaulting him, I don't know how long it's been going on for as he only told me when it started he was 15. A minor" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed on the name.

"Madara Inc, that is a failure of a company anyway Sakura. That company won't last much longer, I can squash it to the ground now as it is. I just need inside information, call your friend and have him meet you here tomorrow, and I will see what I can do." Sakura nodded and Orochimaru headed out with the file. One thing concerned him, Sakura was desperate enough to reach out to him after 4 years of not talking to him due to him divorcing her mother and leaving Konoha.

Sakura texted Itachi and asked him to meet h er in the office tomorrow, she found a way out for him, he texted back with one word….Ok


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat at her desk while Itachi sat in the chair, both were waiting on Orochimaru who had arrived moments later. "This must be Itachi, it is nice to meet you. My daughter has informed ne you need help dealing with a pest." Orochimaru stated, Itachi nodded and told him everything. Orochimaru contemplated a course of action before he spoke. "Do you have access to his stock lists?" when Itachi nodded, Orochimaru smiled and informed him to bring the lists to Sakura and she would make sure they get to him and within 24 hours, he would be free of Madara.

Once he left, Itachi looked at Sakura, silent for a moment. "Why do you help me Sakura? All I did was treat you like you didn't exist" he said, Sakura shook her head before coming to stand before him, her hands taking his own and pulling him into a hug. She just held him while he silently cried out all his humiliation and hurt, not noticing Sasuke at the doorway watching the scene, feeling lost with no way to help his brother. Sakura motioned for Sasuke to leave for now, as Itachi wasn't ready to face Sasuke. Sasuke silently shut the door and waited out in the reception area.

"Itachi, I also know this is why you came to me in the first place. Deep down you KNOW I can help you, no one else can do what I can. I also know that you feel powerless at the hands of anyone else, so that is why I am approaching this from a new angle." She moved to silently lock her door against further interruption. She turned to look at Itachi and she made her way to the couch in her office and sat down. "I want you to take out your frustrations on me Itachi. Get them out of your system before you hurt someone." Itachi shook his head and backed away before she grabbed his hands.

"Itachi, we both know there is no other option, you have to do this. I am willing, you won't be raping me if it is willingly given" she said softly. Itachi stopped before her and contemplated for several long moments. Before Sakura could say anything else, Itachi grabbed her and slammed her face down on the couch, Sakura knew it wasn't her he was angry at, it was Madara and that was who he was envisioning or else he would not be able to complete this.

He pushed Sakura's pants down and slammed into her body without warning, making her bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. If she cried out now, Itachi would know it was Sakura and she would not steal this moment of vengeance for him. So she stayed silent while he slammed into her repeatedly. She could only hope Sasuke didn't know what was occurring in her office at this moment.

Sasuke looked at the closed door the moment he heard a thud, he moved closer to the door and heard Itachi's groans of anger and he could only imagine what Sakura was letting him do to her to bring his anger down. Sasuke felt helpless, Sakura was sacrificing her honor and dignity to save his brother when he had nothing to offer to help. He moved back to his seat and decided to wait for them to finish.

Sakura knew there would not be a release for her as it was meant for Itachi to vent his anger, and when she felt him spill into her, she could tell he was back to his original self when his hand moved around to flick at her clit swiftly. Sakura moaned softly and felt him harden within her again. He leaned down and nipped her earlobe. "Thank you….Sakura. Now it is my turn to take care of you" he whispered as he swiftly grasped her waist and thrust gently into her, bringing her to a swiftly approaching release, his mouth claiming hers to swallow her cry of release. He pulled from her and dressed himself before helping her to do the same.

Itachi opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke. "Sasuke…..How have you been?" Sasuke merely shrugged before he found himself hugged by Itachi. With a whispered apology Itachi left, leaving Sasuke to enter her office and closing the door behind him. "Why did you let Itachi hurt you like that?" Sakura merely explained that it was the only way she could bring out the old Itachi, the one who was willing to fight against Madara. Sasuke wished there was more he could do, but was left with that same useless feeling.

Itachi had swiftly entered his room and threw his belongings into a bag, he ran out of the building before Madara could catch him. He quickly ran back to Konoha and ran into Sasuke while he was heading towards Sakura's. "Itachi, you can just stay with me, why pay for an inn, father would never allow that."

"I would Sasuke, but I am expected elsewhere for the time being." He explained, after the two talked for a little longer, they parted ways, Itachi continuing to Sakura's. He knocked on her door and was always surprised by how beautiful she was, even all the years he didn't see her didn't diminish her beauty. "Sakura….." he greeted.

Sakura let him in and showed him to a spare room. Itachi lay in his bed wondering if things could have been different if he had dated her before Sasuke ruined her faith in men. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard a low rumble of thunder and moments later his door opened. "Itachi….can I stay with you? I don't like thunder," she whispered.

Itachi folded his covers back and let her slide in and curl into him, his arm curved around her. "You never did Sakura." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Only when she fell asleep did he resume his thoughts. 'Yes….I think I could have learned to love this woman in time.' He thought before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
